文学少年の憂鬱 Bungaku Shōnen no Yūutsu
by Oceanmegami
Summary: AU. "It was a lifetime filled with shame, a life of hiding behind a mask of countless lies." He then threw his arms wide open and let the waves below swallow him. K Z K


**Title:** 文学少年の憂鬱 Bungaku Shōnen no Yūutsu – Depression of the Young Literati

**Summary:** AU. "It was a lifetime filled with shame, a life of hiding behind a mask of countless lies." He then threw his arms wide open and let the waves below swallow him. K Z K

**A/N: **It's been a while hasn't it? I apologize for the long absence. Anyway, this is a rewrite of La Commedia because the original drafts I wrote were like…bleh. This story starts where it ends. Title was taken from the song by Miku Hatsune of the same name.

.

.

.

.

The walk back home was an uneventful one.

Nothing new, nor was there anything out of place. Strangers passed by each other without even a single glance to each other. They were just…there. Existing. Going on about their daily life. This monotony may have been a comfort to many, but not to him.

But then again, it never was in the first place.

Even the mere thought of having to go through another day of his life was more than enough to make him feel sick. Day by day he tolerated the taunts, the jeers, the words people whispered about him when they thought he wasn't listening. But most of all, those painful memories that continued to hound him.

Far too many times he had been left by his loved ones without an explanation; not even a single word of goodbye. And ah, betrayal—a word that has become all too familiar to him by now.

How ironic it was that the friends he had trusted wholeheartedly were also the ones to backstab him in the end.

It almost made him want to laugh. But it hurt…it hurts too much.

Unconsciously, he found himself clenching at his shirt, right at the place where his heart is. All he wanted was for it to end.

He stopped walking and bit his lip. '_No, it must end now.'_

With that thought in mind, he turned to the other direction and headed to the place he knew he'll be able to put an end to it all.

.

.

.

It did not take him that long to reach his destination.

After all, it was only a good twenty minutes away from his house. It was one of his favorite places. Whenever he needed some time alone, he'd take a walk by the ocean side and let himself wander for hours on end.

Normally he'd go here whenever he is seeking inspiration for the novels he so lovingly used to write. But this time…this time it's different, and more importantly, this will be the last time he'd be here.

Zero could not help but give a grim smile.

It really is befitting for it to end right where it all started.

Softly, he felt the wind caress his cheek, just like a lover welcoming him home. He closed his eyes and willed himself to keep the tears at bay.

He will not cry. No, he could not afford to show any weakness now.

His amethyst eyes were misted over as he took in the view in front of him. The old lighthouse. The abandoned playground. The forest path leading to his favorite hiding spot as a child. So many fond memories and yet the sad ones far outweigh them all…

Gathering his courage, Zero dared to peer over the edge of the cliff where he stood. The waves were rather violent today, and crashed against the rocks in an unforgiving manner. It would probably take them days before they'd find his body…or whatever will be left of it.

He knew he should be afraid, considering what he was about to do. However, the only thing he felt was calm acceptance. It's almost as if all the feelings he had bottled inside had ceased to exist. He'd never felt this serene in years. He knew now that his choice was right.

"Hey dad, mom…" He whispered. "We'll be seeing each other again soon."

He then threw his arms wide open and let the waves below swallow him.

.

.

.

_Waiting for, somebody to, finally, call my name.  
>Suddenly a wave of sadness sweeps over me, but why?<br>Escaping and flying from the world, reaching above the sky  
>I beg of you, please shake free of the bonds that still hold you down.<br>Let go and run away...Just go..._

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
